


bad decisions make great wedding presents

by grydo2life



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Getting Married Fic, M/M, mentions of the rest of Arashi, the fluffiest fluff to be fluffed this week (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grydo2life/pseuds/grydo2life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really something they set out to do. Not until Ohno says, out of nowhere, "You know, we could get married here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad decisions make great wedding presents

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the double post. I had both this and the next set of TToWaS ready and I wanted to push them both out ASAP.
> 
> For darkdropout, who wanted it and whose brain was gobbly gook. This will probably only make it worse. Sorry, not sorry :P

It's not really something they set out to do. Not exactly, anyway.

They're in a foreign country, doing photoshoots that require a season that Japan is currently not experiencing. And it's late. Past midnight, even. Nino knows they should both be asleep. They have to be up early tomorrow and if he doesn't get at least six hours of sleep he'll be unpleasant even for himself to deal with.

But sometime around eleven, Ohno slips into bed with him. They curl together, so close it’s impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends.

Nino doesn’t want to sleep after that.

They don’t get enough time alone together to waste it. So they stay up, murmuring quietly. It feels a little like they’re kids again, makes Nino think of the days when they were teenage nobodies that would all five pile into somebody’s room after a show because they were still riding too high to actually sleep.

It's just them tonight, though. All the better for it, because no one else is around to hear Ohno say, out of nowhere, "You know, we could get married here."

Nino's mind screeches to an abrupt halt.

Ohno waits for him to catch up patiently. He runs his fingers through Nino’s hair in the meantime, seemingly fascinated by the way the strands slide through his fingers.

Finally, Nino manages to choke out, "You-- you want to marry me?"

Ohno hums. "Nino would make a good wife." He says, straight-faced.

Nino sputters, face going bright red in a delightful mixture of embarrassment and fury. He kicks Ohno right off the bed. Ohno goes down laughing and keeps at it even when Nino follows it up with a pillow to the face.

 

* * *

 

After, though, Nino can't stop thinking about it. He's pretty sure Ohno meant it as a joke, but--

But he wasn't _wrong_. They could get married here.

The thought sticks with him all through the photoshoots of the next day, leaving him utterly preoccupied. It earns him teasing from Aiba, concerned but resigned looks from Sho. A bit of ragging from an irritated Jun.

From Ohno, he garners a gentle look of curiosity and fondness. It makes something warm and pleasant bloom in Nino's chest.

_We could get married here_.

It’s maddening. Now that it’s in his head, he can’t get it _out_.

And then he thinks, do I really want to?

He mulls over it all day. Then, that evening when he and Ohno are pressed side by side under the covers once again, he takes a moment to really look at Ohno. Takes in the sight of him, familiar but still utterly charming to Nino, even after so many years. The way his hair hangs limply around his face, free of product and freshly washed. The slope of his nose, the curve of his cheeks.

The smile he gives under Nino’s attention, utterly unbothered by such careful scrutiny.

Without his permission, Nino’s hand sneaks out to wrap around Ohno’s. Ohno automatically twists so he can tangle their fingers. Nino breathes out slowly. He feels like a weight is lifting off of him.

“Okay.” He whispers, a secret between them. “Let’s do it.”

Ohno stares at him — long enough that Nino wonders if he hasn’t already forgotten and god wouldn’t _that_ be embarrassing — but then.

He smiles, so soft and bright that it betrays just how serious he’d really been in the first place. He squeezes Nino’s hand and tugs it close enough to press a kiss to the back of it.

“I love you,” Ohno says.

Nino inhales sharply. It’s not as scary to hear as he’d thought it might be.

“I know.” He returns. That’s easy too. And when Ohno pouts, he laughs. “Me too, dummy.”

They fall asleep together like that, still clutching hands. In the morning, they go to their photoshoots and trade furtive smiles when the others aren’t looking.

When they’ve finished with work, they slip away and don’t tell anyone where they’re going.

 

* * *

 

The big reveal after-the-fact goes about as well as can be expected.

Management has a _fit_. The less said about the ensuing emergency meeting, the better.

One of their producers actually faints from the shock of it, which makes Nino preen.

The makeup and costume departments twitter excitedly amongst themselves, the lot of them long-time Ohmiya SK fans.

As for Arashi—

Jun very nearly kills them both. Nino and Ohno are saved only by virtue of the fact that Aiba quite literally sits on Jun and hugs him until he calms down. Then he keeps hugging because, well. Jun gives good hugs when he’s no longer homicidal.

Sho has a panic attack the lasts about as long as it takes a member of staff to start waving pictures of their newborn son under his nose. After that, he starts _looking_ at them with a calculating, baby-manic expression. Ohno edges behind Nino, inexplicably regretful for all those pregnancy gags they pulled during their concert skits.

Aiba is visibly insulted they didn’t invite him to the wedding. He pretends to sulk for an hour. It would work better if he wasn’t at the same time also looking for the dirtiest wedding gifts he can find on his phone.

“Was it romantic, at least?” Jun asks later, when ruffled feathers have been soothed and the budding mutiny from management has been dealt with. They’re in Sho’s hotel room, all piled around each other like they’re juniors again, personal space be damned. Jun’s pretending indifference, but now that he’s done freaking out they can all see the hearts in his eyes.

Nino snorts. “We waited in line for two hours and then signed a piece of paper,” he says. And then, with a sarcastic edge, “I was positively swooning the whole time.”

He’s only lying a little, though, and hides his face in Ohno’s shoulder to keep the others from seeing his blush.

Ohno hums and adds thoughtfully, “I gave Nino flowers.”

Nino lets out an enraged noise. He jams his fingers into Ohno’s side punishingly and squeaks, “Shut up!” as the rest of Arashi laugh around them.

It is his fourth official act as a newlywed. Not that he’s keeping track.

 

* * *

 

(His first was to pull Ohno close, pen and paper already returned, and press their foreheads together. He was smiling so hard it hurt.

He’s never telling the others this. _Ever._ )

 


End file.
